


Kravitz gets a lute

by Puregold



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Conductorism, Fluff, Kravitz taps in to his inner bard, M/M, Taako "gets" Kravitz an instrument and asks him 2 play, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: Taako is known to collect all the loot he can from his adventures. "Steal everything your gay little hands can carry" is one of his life catchphrases. He ends up "finding" a lute, and it reminds him of his undead bf, Literally Actually Death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've written in a long-ass time, and first fanfic for the taz fandom. I love Taako, and I love his relationship with Kravitz. He's such a relatable messy gay.

Taako fiddled with his stone of farspeech, lounging in bed with lazy eyes. He had just gotten back from a trip to Earth with the Tres Horny Boys, and he had collected a lute that, surprisingly, was mostly undamaged from the battle and still playable! He remembered Kravitz saying something to him about wanting to be a conductor from their "hang sesh" (date, in Taako's mind) at the Chug 'N Squeeze, and wondered if he was a bard back when he was alive. 

Kravitz was such a supportive boyfriend, and quite the romantic. He'd helped Taako overcome his trauma in whatever small babysteps he could, and Taako figured he might as well do a lil' somethin for the skele bf. So, there he was. On call with Death himself, inviting him over to his place for another "hang sesh" (wink).

"Krav, darling, guess who?~" He chimed in a sing-song voice to his stone of farspeech. 

"Taako, I know it's you. The stone is set to your channel." He let out a low laugh, which made goosebumps rise all over Taako's slender body. 

"Oh, I know you know, but do you know that I know that you know?" What was he saying? Nobody knows.

"Taako, what? What was this call for?" He quickly followed that up with. "N-not that I don't enjoy talking to you for no... Reason."

Taako giggled. He was so cute when he got all flustered like that. "I got you something, babe. You should come over! Casa Del Taako is open to visitors of the night." He waggled his eyebrows, even though Kravitz couldn't see it.

"It's not night. It's late afternoon. However, I'm always free to come visit you, dear." He let out a chuckle before standing, summoning his scythe, and tearing a rift in the Astral Plane. Once he walked through the other side and into Taako's mess of a room, dark skin had come around the intimidating skeletal form, allowing him to "stay handsome" for his lover. 

Taako sat up almost immediately, ruffling his purple skirt up a little as Kravitz avoided looking. "Oh! That was quick!" He gave Kravitz a flirtatious gaze. "Is that your scythe or are you just happy to see me?~" 

"Ha ha". said Kravitz, mock laughing as he sat beside Taako on his bed. "Nothing to do but boring paperwork back in the Plane anyway, and I'd much rather be here." 

He gave Taako a smile as Taako clapped his hands together excitedly and leaned over edge of the bed to get something. "Oh, you're not going to BELIEVE what we- what I- found- bought." Taako sat back up on the bed with flustered blush. It wasn't usually this difficult to let out little white lies, but Kravitz had a way of messing with Taako's cool and casual facade. 

He presented the chipped, looted lute to Kravitz with a smile. "I remember you saying that you wanted to be a conductor. You must've been a bard, yes?" 

Kravitz went wide-eyed as he took the lute from Taako's outstretched hands, pretending not to notice as Taako wiped some gerblin blood away from the edges hastily. It had been a very long time since he'd received a gift, after all, no one really thinks to get literal Death a gift for their reaping. 

"Wow, Taako, I... Don't know what to say. This is very kind of you." He gave Taako a fond smile as Taako laughed and wrapped his hands around Kravitz's neck, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Don't say, play, dawg! Johann's great and all, but I wanna hear a new musician on the moon~" He relaxed against his pillows with dreamy eyes, posed in a way that was perhaps supposed to be provocative, but instead came across as a bit goofy to Kravitz. 

He stared down at the lute in his hands with nostalgia in his eyes. "Well, Taako, it's been a... Very long time since I've played anything really. It may take some time for me to remember." 

"Just go for it, baby! I'll like anythin' you play me." Taako said with a wink and a blowed kiss to Kravitz. 

Kravitz laughed at Taako's cute little flirt, and started with basic fingerings at the lute. "Alright, then." 

Hours were wasted between the two of them, as Kravitz re-learned how to play a damaged lute while Taako gave him goo-goo eyes and switched his position every five minutes. It was very late in the night of Kravitz playing when he stopped with a smile. 

"Thank you for listening to all that drivel, Taako... Taako?" When his boyfriend waited longer than usual to reply, Kravitz turned to see Taako in a deep trance laying against his many fluffy pillows and comfortable, messy bed spread.

Much to Kravitz's surprise, he was sleeping silently and comfortably, any night terrors that usually plagued Taako's sleep tranced away by Kravitz's playing. Kravitz smiled as he got up to pull some light covers over Taako's sleeping body, then tore a rift to the Astral Plane and stepped through, stolen lute in skeletal hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Kravitz plays 4 Taako every night 2 get rid of his night terrors <3
> 
> pls leave me nice comments


End file.
